


【翻译】Sauce

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Bondage, M/M, Ohno Satoko, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Train Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 当一个陌生人从大野智子（satoko）身后靠近她的时候，她正在回家的电车上。





	【翻译】Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347055) by [himekohimura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura). 

电车在这个时候总是那么的拥挤，不同年龄性别的人们都挤在一起，有时持续一个小时，有时会长达两小时，取决于他们在哪站下车。人流上上下下，人群之中有这样的一个女人，她似乎很不喜欢这样拥挤的车厢，更何况她背着一个包，前面还站着一个宿醉的男人，她实在是太累了。今天尤其是糟糕的一天，下雨的天气迫使平时骑车通勤的上班族也开始坐电车，车厢里比平时拥挤不少，泥泞的鞋子和乱放的滴着水的雨伞着实让人情绪焦躁。

几分钟后，过了一站，她终于能在门边那里找到一个能站得开的角落，有一个屏障隔着右边坐着的人们，而左边恰好是不开的那侧门。她面对着这个角落，松了口气，她早就想着能躲进这个地方，这里只有站在她身后的一个人，总比一群拥挤的人要好得多。

她的路程要花一个多小时，当然是在没有延误并且能够安安分分地待在这个人少角落的情况下。她掏出手机查看天气预报和新闻，有些担心。如果雨还是像前几天一样大的话，那她周末的钓鱼计划就又要泡汤了。

就在她心烦意乱地看着手机的时候，一只狡猾又坚定的手伸到了她的下身附近，玩弄着她的迷你裙的裙摆。她僵住了，瞪大双眼惊恐地看着列车门窗上反射出来的身影。她身后站着的那个男人，和她在门窗反射面上对视了一下，那人脸上的笑容就像是要胆大地搭讪她一样。

他往前挪了一点，手滑进了她的裙子里，声音低沉，几乎微不可听地对她说：“愿意的话，你可以喊人的，但你怎么解释这个？”他的手掌抚上她臀部光裸的、没有穿内裤的皮肤，“就像是你期待这样的事情发生一样。”

她惊恐地张开了嘴，但发不出来声音，那个人的呼吸声几乎就贴在耳边。她想反驳说只是因为所有的衣服都洗掉了，但她在那个人的抚摸下发现自己完全无法动弹。她瞥向旁边，坐在座位上的那个人已经睡着了，而且在屏障的遮挡下，坐着的人完全看不到她，而她实在是太娇小了，身后对她上下其手的男人可以完全遮住其他乘客的视线。这也是为什么那人能够如此大胆。没人可以看到这里发生的事情。

一根手指轻轻地沿着她的臀缝附近游走，那一瞬间她颤抖着想反抗，但她听到了那人的轻笑：“哦？我做了什么你喜欢的事情吗？”她的脸突然的红了。大野智子尝试着蜷缩身体来躲开那人的手，但那样只会让自己离那人更近。他的身体几乎时不时地撞着她，她只好低下头，面容藏在披下来的长发里，想试着琢磨出来逃跑的办法。但只有随着行驶越来越多的人挤进车里，座位上挤满了昏昏欲睡或者盯着自己手机的人，没有人可以看到这个抵着电车车门的娇小女人，正在被身后的男人爱抚着屁股。

“这是什么？”男人在大野智子耳边低低说，手指顺着臀缝直接插了进去，爱抚着穴口。她紧张得要命，“这么湿。之前和别人做过？”  
“我……啊！”她轻声地尖叫了一下，就在那人的手指轻轻按压里面某一点的时候，“停下。”  
“我不觉得你想让我停下，”他亲吻着她的头发，鼻尖轻轻埋进发丝里，“你都已经这么湿了，你已经准备好了。”

她的呼吸随着男人手指的玩弄变得粗重，车上却没人听到这个角落里刚刚发生了什么。因为就在同一时间，车内广播开始播放了。“电车需要等待准许才能够通过，请乘客们耐心等待。”车内的人都不约而同地发出哀叫，尽管对于大野智子来说，不是出于对列车晚点的失望，而是出于男人轻而易举地插进去的第二根手指。

“谁给你做的准备？嗯？”他漫不经心地问着，如同现在不是他的手指在搅动她的小穴一样，“男朋友？在我之前的另一个陌生人？”车猛地一动，就在这个时候，男人突然又伸进了一根手指。她死死地咬着下唇，嘴唇上都泛出了血印。“回答我。”  
“我……我男朋友，”她轻声呜咽着，“他做的……”  
“多坏的男朋友啊，把你弄得这么湿就放你出来，”他说，“任何人都能钻上这个空子。”话刚说出口，那人就遇到了大野智子第一次正经认真的反抗，男人只得强行把她按在门上才能制止住她。  
“哪句话让你生气了？哪一个部分？”他转了一下手腕，让她只能在男人的支撑下才能站稳，“回答我。”  
“我男朋友他不坏！”她小声说着，怒气冲冲的，让几个乘客转头看向了这边。两人在这一刹那间都僵住了，但大家基本都无视了这里的异状。没人在意。

“哦？”那人抽出手，轻弹了一下她的屁股，她感觉到了来自身后男人勃起的压迫感，她害怕地说，“你在做什——”  
“嘘，”男人说着，手在她腰上游走着，往低拉了拉，“没人会看见。”  
“停下——”  
“你真的想要停下吗？”他问，手并没有停下来，“告诉我。”  
“我……”

“赤羽站，赤羽站到了。上车请注意台阶。”这是最危险的时候，人们都推搡着下车，那人依旧在她附近，手滑出了裙子并且放在她的腰上，看起来像是在护着她站着一样。但在她裙子后面，在男人穿着的冬大衣下面，他的勃起一直在摩擦着她的后面，提醒她如果她妥协或者放松警惕后会有什么等着。

她一阵战栗，“停下。”她在电车广播声中对身后的男人说着。而男人只是微笑。

他利用了其他人挤上车时候被转移走的注意力快速地解开了裤子，她能感觉到那人的勃起在穴口试探着。“扶着玻璃，漂亮的小姐。”他耳语道，她按照男人说的做了，男人将勃起插了进去。她用衣袖遮挡住了自己的呻吟，这比她想象的还要粗暴一点，更难以启齿的是，今天早上出门之前，她的男友也是一样地在她化妆时候把她按在镜子上操干。

他的分身仍然在她的后穴里，但没有动。“看看你，你这么漂亮，被这么多人包围着。”另一边的门要关上了，人们依旧在尝试着挤向深处，推搡之间，那人也把他的火热推往深处。她又在唇齿之间泄出一声呻吟，但其他人都忙着往门里挤，没有谁注意到她这儿。她感觉到后面被入侵得更深，也渐渐习惯了那人的形状，随着人群的拥挤，她包裹着男人分身的后穴已经开始轻微地收缩着。“……我都不用动，不是吗？你很可能就像刚才一样高潮。”

“你甚至都不在意会不会被发现不是吗？”随着电车开始移动，男人继续说着，他紧了紧抓着她的手，努力试着不要发出太引人注意的声音，“你喜欢这样。你喜欢在车上的一群陌生人面前被操，想不想让他们看看你现在的样子，嗯？”他把她往后拉了一点，她颤抖着，害怕他会让他们全被暴露。电车转了个弯，人们推搡着努力站稳，正好把那人往她那里推了推，那粗大填满得太过突然，她实在是没办法忍住声音。

一些人看了过来。因为羞耻，她头低的更低了，而那人依旧在磨蹭、撞击着，但似乎更加得肆无忌惮了，也许他根本就不在意会不会被发现。“你后面真紧，死死缠着我，不让我走呢。”他又开始摩擦、撞击着她颤抖、泥泞不堪的内壁，她的裙子被前液搞得一团糟，她不知道她还能不能坚持下去了。  
“求求你……”她带着哭腔小声呜咽着，“求求你……”  
她几乎能够听到那人的轻笑，与此同时他缓慢地抽动着，精准无比地操干着她的敏感点，他的手在她身上游走，她几乎要被快感完全捕获，以至于在高潮的时候忘记捂住嘴，在她彻底弄脏裙子的同时，一声短促又尖锐的呻吟声响了起来。

“抱歉！”她听到身后的男人用几乎每个人都能听到的声音高声说着，一瞬间溜开了，“你还好吗？”  
她点头，试着喘匀自己的呼吸，其他人以为只是电车常见的挤到人的事情，一副司空见惯的表情。那人突然挡在她前面，用她的包遮住了她已经脏掉的裙子，要不然太显眼，是个人都可以从裙子前面联想到一些场景。

“快到你下车的站了，小姐。”他低声地在她耳边说着，她又一次地僵住了。  
他怎么知道的？  
“神田站，神田站到了。”电车车门打开，她转身，想看一眼侵犯她的那个人，然而那人已经不在了，所有人都在挤着下车。她抓着她的包，努力走下了车，高潮带来的痉挛感让她的腿一直在打颤。

她一下车便马上去了洗手间，一头扎进了残疾人专用的单独隔间里。她想快点把裙子上的污渍弄干净，然而女洗手间实在是太远了。  
她调整了一下裙子，让弄脏的部分刚好可以被包遮挡住，弄停当之后，她反应了一下刚才发生了什么。被那个男人触摸的感觉似乎一直留在身上，她畏缩着，在回忆里颤抖。

她离开了洗手间，径直回家。街道依旧很暗，冬天的太阳很快就落山了，但在外面依然有些人在晃悠。她一直沿着路走，直接回到住的公寓楼下。她走上了台阶，掏出钥匙，在开门的时候开心地松了一口气。

一只手从身后把她推进了屋，她被吓了一大跳，喊：“什——”  
公寓门关住了，她转身，攥紧了拳头，盯着那个入侵者。虽然她没能在电车里转过身来看那个男人一眼，但她知道那人的脸，她从电车车窗的反射镜像里看到过。“是你。”  
“是我。”  
“出去。”  
“不。”

“出去！”她试着把他推出去但没做到，他把她抱了个满怀并抓住了她的拳头，等她松懈下来的时候把她的双手推到了头顶，用领带绑了起来。她抬头看向他，惊恐地看着他空出一只手抚摸着她的胸膛。  
“你很美。”  
她困惑地看向说话的男人，一边挣扎着，一边无能为力地看着他掀起了她的裙子，“可我还没结束呢，”他顶了顶，提醒她自己的状况，努力想让她放轻松别挣扎，“我做完你就可以被松开了。”  
“别……啊！”他扭了一下手腕，使得她的挣扎变得更加无力，她现在几乎没办法逃开了，“求你……”  
“所以放松，”他说，他微笑了一下，轻弹了一下她的前端，并把她推得跪了下来，“我会给你你真正想要的。”  
“不……不要……不！”他滑进了她湿润的、火热的、不着寸缕的后穴，他的粗大强硬地、缓慢地进入并撑开了她的后面，没有给她适应的时间，也丝毫不顾她的哀求，“停下……”  
“不。”他一边说着，一边抽插着。她带着哭腔地呻吟着，轻微地抵抗他的操干，但他没有怎么理会这些，反而随着她的抵抗调整着自己的角度。

他连续地顶弄着她，让她尖叫了起来，这样没有一点怜悯的抽插和猛烈的操干一直持续到她又一次的高潮，她完全无法控制，高潮太过激烈和突然，她几乎把公寓里的实木地板搞得到处都是。随着她的高潮，男人也在她体内释放了，精液全数灌进了她的身体里。他们俩都脱力地倒在了地上，大口喘息着。男人很快便又覆住她的身体，她呻吟着被翻了一下身，但她的头发有些打结，发丝有些跑到了她嘴里。她想把头发从嘴里弄出去，但无奈手被绑了起来，她可怜地轻哼着，最后实在是忍不住了。

“润くん，我的头发。”  
松本润看着他，喘息着但温柔地帮他把头发从嘴里弄了出来。  
“好点了吗？”他问。  
大野智点点头，然后举起了手。松本也给他解开了。“……去洗个澡吧。”

他们都光裸着，一言不发地走进了浴室。松本帮着大野脱下了裙子和上衣，把这些衣服都丢到了脏衣篓里。他递给大野一块用来卸妆的毛巾，大野卸妆的时候，松本顺手把浴缸填满了热水。他们先冲了个澡，洗掉了身上乱七八糟的液体，然后一起泡进了浴缸。大野蜷缩在松本的两腿间，依偎着他。  
他们就这样待了一会儿，热水的蒸汽使得疲惫的肌肉都放松了下来。

大野先开口：“我简直不敢相信你真的在车上就那么做了。”  
他不用回头就知道松本的脸肯定一瞬间就红了。  
“……好吧，可是你也没有拒绝啊。”  
“我绝对说了不止一次的‘不’。”大野开玩笑地说着，松本轻轻拍了他的胳膊一下。  
“你知道我的意思，”大野躺回了松本怀里，解释着，“你喜欢这样吗？”  
“我喜欢。”  
大野转过头，看着松本深情地盯着自己的黑色眼睛：“什么？”  
“我爱你。”  
大野感觉到了脸颊的热度：“我也爱你，润くん。”

轻悄悄的安宁感又一次地降临，只有他们泡澡时候的水声响动。大野几乎快要睡着了，松本则把头埋在大野的颈窝里，嗅着他的味道。  
“下次试试录下来怎么样？”松本突然问。  
大野被吓醒：“什么？”  
“就录下来啊。”  
“哦，”大野回头看着松本，“我的意思是，为什么？”  
“就……我只是想在结束之后能反复看看……”  
大野笑了：“好呀。”

几分钟后，他们从浴缸里出来，擦干身体钻进了被子里。大野很喜欢这个时候的宁静，总能让他觉得很安定，尤其是松本那么的体贴和温柔，简直就和他们玩的角色扮演完全相反。  
这几乎是他们玩过最刺激的一次了。这些年在一起的时间太长了，记忆变得有些模糊，但可以肯定都是开心的记忆。  
大野挤进松本温暖的臂弯里，小声说着：“下次我要在车上干你。”他感觉到松本突然僵了一下，但之后又变得放松了下来。  
“……但不要女装。”  
“嗯？可智子想和她的漂亮女朋友玩。”  
松本很坚定：“不行。”  
“……真的不行？”  
松本停顿了一下，他欠身起来，低头看着在黑暗里的大野的眼睛。  
“……是‘让我考虑一下’的‘不行’。”过了一会儿，松本这么回答道。  
松本其实比他想象的还要享受今天的事情，他也想让大野能够感受到，想知道大野会让事态怎么发展。大野比他要敏捷一些，更容易在这种事情上让自己躲藏起来。  
“安全词？”松本轻笑着问，虽然今晚他俩不能回到电车上，但他想逗逗自己的爱人。  
“酱汁（sauce）？”大野笑着回答。  
松本低头轻轻地吻了一下大野。

他们如此深地信任着彼此，尽可能地互相沟通，如果不能保持足够的信任和沟通的话，不会有这样疯狂的情爱生活。  
“快睡吧，今晚可不会回车上啊。”  
大野笑出了声，他的脸贴着松本的胸膛，安稳地小声说着：“晚安，润くん。”

“晚安。”


End file.
